Explorer Media Compass
History The Compass was a console made by Explorer Media, a company that began as a sort of secret teammate to Nintendo, working on making a console that would be powerful yet inexpensive, coming up with what they called the Compass, a console to beat everything in that newest generation. It was revealed on New Year's Day of 2020, and was shown to release on August 10th, 2020. The console was planned to slowly release info on new titles until it's final release, but the biggest feature shown was the fact that the home menu of the console had been shown to be a game of it's own. Specs This console was revealed to have specs far above even the Xbox Series X but with a price that was amazing for the time, at only 599$. The specs avaliable for the console are listed below: *CPU: 8 Core, 40GHz *GPU: Custom Processor *Compute Power: 20TFLOPS *RAM: 20GB for games, 5GB for OS (25 Overall) *Storage: 10TB Features One of the biggest features of this console was the line of controllers that would come out with it. In addition to them making a pretty standard gaming controller for the console specially, they also created versions of every other major controller used in video game consoles past the year 2000. It was a huge legal hassle to do it, but eventually they had managed to make a lot of deals and shell out a lot of money to do it, and they also released a wood-grain finished version of each controller, which were considered to be extremely comfortable to hold and to use, and they were also made stick resistant due to developments that would allow the controller to basically just let that stuff slide off. The next major feature was that the controller could be set to certain temperatures within a set range, and it could heat up or cool down to that temperature, as well as the fact that the controllers have smooth-as-silk padding that is unnoticeable along the edges, which essentially are hand dryers that are on the controller, keeping the hands dry-ish as well so that no sweat is present while playing. Home Menu The home menu is by far the most interesting feature of this console, however. The home menu is an actual game that is booted up on startup, and is very similar to the Wii Sports Resort island, except you free roam around it on foot or in vehicles, and that it is about 16x the size. Control-wise, it plays very similar to Breath of the Wild, actually using a physics system which almost directly replicates the one seen in BotW. The menu allows players to do actions that were most certainly reminiscent of other popular games, such as driving go karts in a free roam landscape, going into buildings, platforming, playing mini-games and generally a wealth of content to explore throughout the space. Players can also just teleport to each application and go directly to what they want. Another major component of this application is the fact that up to 4 players can play on it locally, and people can have up to 32 people if they connect online and invite friends. The home menu also allows players to play music from a massive selection of video games, and allows them to place down buildings and monuments in certain locations on the map (There are 75 locations for people to place these down). These monuments and building can either be purchased from the shop (Usually commemorative or specialized buildings/monuments) or they can be attained as achievement rewards for completing achievements in video games. This home menu also has a store for things that people can buy, each of the major packs costing about 5 USD to purchase. The major packs are: the boat pack, which includes 15 boats, allowing players to attach weaponry to their boats and battle, jet ski, play boat-based minigames, and ride around through boat-races. the second is the plane pack, which allows players to fly on airplanes, battle in airplanes, have plane races, airplane mini games, survey the island, and so on. The final pack is the motorcycle pack, which allows players to have motorcycle battles, speed around the roads of the island, have races, speed off of ramps, and blow stuff up. Images These are both images of the console, including the light version (right side) and the dark version (left side) which were both released on Aug. 10, 2020. Games :Any page that has Category:Explorer Media Compass Games on them will be added here automatically (after a purge or edit). Console Bundles Base Set: 599$ *Compass Console *2 Wood-Grain Finish Explorer Media Controllers *HDMI Cable *Power Cable *Charging Cable for Controllers *500GB SD Card Pokemon Bundle: 699$ *Compass Console *2 Wood-Grain Finish Explorer Media Controllers *HDMI Cable *Power Cable *Charging Cable for Controllers *500GB SD Card *Pokemon Myth Pre-Installed *Pokemon Legend Pre-Installed *System exclusive Pokémon, Naturiel Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Explorer Media Category:Fan Consoles Category:Home Consoles